


Unexpected

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Childbirth, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't know I was pregnant, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, Pain, Pregnant Brian, Snowed In, very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: Your classical "I didn't know I was pregnant" scenario but with Brian.The band's snowed in, and Brian is feeling terribly painful stomach cramps. Roger tries to help, but is scared shitless.Mostly angst!





	Unexpected

Brian was hunched on himself, made a ball in the bed, his eyes tightly shut in pain. He didn't know what was happening, but it was really painful. His body was being wracked by terribly painful cramps, and it was only getting worse. He'd hoped that resting a bit it would get better, had drunk chamomile tea and hadn't eaten anything solid for many hours... But nothing seemed to help. The pain was only getting stronger and sharper.

If they were somewhere else, he would have asked for a doctor and maybe even gone to the hospital, because this was not normal. Even if it was nothing, at least in the hospital the could tell him why exactly he was in so much pain, and when it was going to end. Because right now it felt like the pain was never going to end, and it scared him. Hell, maybe the pain was something bad enough to kill him. Maybe he needed surgery and couldn't get it. Maybe he was dying and there was nothing to be done about that.

Because the organisers of the tour had decided that Queen needed to stay on the fanciest place available, and the fanciest place available turned out to be a great house in the mountains, with a great view of the whole city and many luxurious bedrooms and baths and every kind of facility they wanted. But being in the mountain also meant that when the snowstorm hit they were snowed in sooner than any other place. It also meant that there was only one road in and out, that was completely unusable while the snow still fell heavily. They'd soon found themselves trapped, with the phone lines dead and unable to get out. Sure, it was still a comfortable place, but if an emergency happened...

An emergency like Brian dying in between terrible stomach pains, for example. It was the middle of the night, and he hadn't wanted to wake the others, especially when he knew there wasn't much they could do, and knowing that their friend was in pain and unable to get any medical attention would probably make them as anxious and scared as he was. There was no need to worry them too, he could just wait this out. Or so he thought.

As time passed, the pains only got stronger and were more in quantity, happening more often. He hunched himself more tightly, tears escaping his eyes, his brow covered in sweat, and the pain refused to let up. It was a nightmare, and it was real bad and scary and he just wanted it to end. But instead of ending, it just increased in intensity. Fuck.

A bit desperate, he got up from the bed and went to the kitchen, hoping that there would be some pain medication there. Walking was hard, and by the time he arrived in the kitchen he was almost in all fours, panting horribly, sweaty and exhausted.

"Brian, shit!"

There had been someone in the kitchen. Roger, who, unable to sleep, had decided to go to the kitchen to have some wine or something and work on new songs. He was sitting in front of the counter when he saw Brian coming in, looking awful, sweating despite the cold temperatures, dark shadows under his eyes, a lot of pain in them. Brian seemed to be barely able to hold himself together, and it was enough to make Roger really fucking scared.

Brian had been worrying them with his health a lot lately. Some months ago, he had this huge stomach flu that didn't go away for months, that had had him puking for weeks on end. It had been quite long and intense, but Brian said that he'd got bugs like that before, that he just got more affected than other people by these viruses. Still, it had felt like an awfully long time to be sick from a stomach flu.

Then came the odd cravings, Brian eating all that much, all those things and gaining weight. Roger told him that it was okay, that he was still cute with a bit of belly, but it was still strange. In all the years they'd known him Brian had never overeaten, and although it could have been just his body trying to recover from all that he'd puked... It just felt odd. Maybe it should have been something they worried about, but most people were just happy to see Brian with a bit more of meat in his bones.

But now...

"I don't know what's wrong, Rog, but my stomach hurts really really bad. It's been getting worse all night. I don't think I can... take this..."

If Roger had been scared before, now he was absolutely frightened. Brian could be seriously ill and they had no way of getting him help. He unhooked the phone to see if by some miracle the line was back on. Nothing. It was still snowing, and had been for hours, which meant that the conditions were even worse than at the beginning of the night, they were less likely to communicate with the outside world or get help. Fuck.

The night outside was cold and angry and inhospitable, and inside they had nothing that could help. Nothing at all.

Roger frantically searched the medicine cabinet, but because that place was not used by many people, there were only only expired aspirins and some alcohol and bandages. Fuck. And Brian was looking even worse when he came back. Another of those horrible cramps coursed through Brian and he closed his eyes, barely able to hold back a scream, grabbing Roger's arm painfully.

The drummer didn't know what to do, he wanted to kill someone. It was him who had said yes to this because it was better than the usual hotel, someplace where the press would have more trouble finding them. If he hadn't maybe Brian could be seen by a doctor now, and be helped in any way he needed. Instead, he was going through horrible pains and had been all night, and there was very little they could do to help him.

Roger just kissed Brian's sweaty forehead, hoping to offer some comfort.

"I'm sure it will pass soon, my love."

Roger had been in love with Brian for quite a while, but they'd decided not to let things progress too much, for fear of how it would affect the band if they broke up. So they occasionally hooked up (quite more often in the last years) and tried to keep it casual. They didn't go on dates, didn't plan weddings, but the truth was that it wasn't that casual anymore. Roger had fallen hard for his bandmate, and hadn't even fooled around with anyone else in a long time, surprising everyone. He just wanted Brian. And now he felt he was about to lose him.

Brian felt something wet going down his legs and cursed himself. Really? Now? In front of Roger? He hadn't even felt like going to the bathroom. Brian bit his lower lip and looking at the floor, whispered.

"I... I think I need some new pants, Rog."

Roger looked down and didn't find what he was expecting. It was some pretty transparent liquid, mixed with some droplets of blood. Roger tried not to let his worry show, Brian already had enough to worry about. He raced to get some of Brian's big sweatpants and when he came back Brian looked even worse. (How could he still get worse and worse? He was dying, wasn't he?)

Brian didn't understand what this pain was, how those horrible cramps kept getting closer and closer to each other. This was unlike any other pain he'd ever felt, and he was getting really fucking tired - but the constant pain wouldn't let him rest. He could see the worry in Roger's blue eyes, and it hurt him too, as much as he was glad to have someone, not to be afraid of being dying alone. Then there was another pain and he cried, and moaned and held his stomach tightly.

Unable to think of something else, Roger guided Brian to the couch, where he lay the tall man. He put a bunch of pillows under his head a put a blanket on him, hoping it would help. It didn't. The next time the pain hit Brian was unable to hold back the scream, and squeezed Roger's hand tightly.

Roger was sobbing, whispering broken "I love you"s and cursing himself for accepting this place to sleep. Whatever was going on with Brian was really serious, and all their doors were blocked, the one road leading to help was icy and covered with too much snow. And he could only caress Brian's sweaty face and hope for the best, watching as the guitarist was only getting worse.

"Please don't leave me, Bri. I can't... don't want to... Not without you..."

There was another scream.

Roger just wanted to be able to fix this, to do something.

Brian just wanted to stop hurting.

Another louder scream.

Brian squirmed in the couch, unable to get comfortable. He was tired, and hurt and nauseated. The only comfort he had was Roger, but his face got blurry and disappeard when the pain hit him again. He sobbed and Roger hugged him but then his stomach complained again. It was happening too often now.

Alerted by the screams, John and Freddie were soon on the living room where Brian and Roger were, sporting similar concerned faces.

"What's happening?" Freddie asked. He realised now that it was Brian who had been screaming, Brian who looked half dead.

"I don't know." Roger said, in between sobs. "Something's happening to Bri. He's hurting a lot."

"How long?" John asked, not liking how pale Brian was, how worn out he seemed.

"All night." Brian half whispered. "It was just an ache at the start... Faint, spaced out... But now it's fucking agony, constantly."

It hit another time and Brian squirmed on the couch, holding Roger's hand tightly, shutting his eyes and biting his lip so hard it bled.

John had a realisation and took out the blanket, and carefully lifted Brian's shirt. The stomach was round and hard and....

"Oh, god. How didn't we see it?"

The truth was, Brian had felt quite ashamed of his weight gain, so he'd hid it with loose shirts and more elastic bigger pants. They really had little ways to know.

"That terrible stomach flu was just morning sickness, those pains you got while playing were probably kicks..."

"What are you saying, John?" Freddie asked, feeling he knew where this was going.

"Brian's been pregnant. Now he's in labour. That's where all this pain is coming from."

Brian felt the realisation hit him. This couldn't be happening, right? He couldn't be having a child, he knew nothing about what he was supposed to do, he didn't even know if Roger wanted kids, and he couldn't, he wouldn't... It was too much, and then there was more pain, and Brian understood that his cramps were contractions.... It was a relief to know what exactly was wrong with him, why he was so much pain and that it was not necessarily something deadly. But he wasn't prepared. At all.

"I can't..." Brian said, shaking his head. "I won't."

This was very not good. The others could tell that Brian was absolutely drained, and didn't know what would happen if he used what little energy he had left into not giving birth to this baby. They were musicians, goddammit, not doctors! But it would probably only hurt Brian further, which was the opposite of what they wanted.

"C'mon, my love. I'm right beside you, ok? You can do this. You have to."

Brian kept shaking his head when another contraction (a big fucking one, the ones that make you scream) tore through him. He couldn't do this.

Roger looked at John imploringly. He needed someone with more of a level head to do something. John nodded, and knelt in front of their guitarist.

"Brian, look at me. Do you want to die? Do you want to not be able to play again, to write again? Do you want to never see Roger again?" Brian shook his head. "Then you have to have this baby. I know you're scared, and that you're not prepared. That's all right. You're strong and you're brave and you have us, you can do it anyway. When you have the baby you'll stop hurting and be able to rest, how does that sound, huh? You just have to breathe and let us help you."

Brian nodded weakly. He understood that there were no more options.

Then they made a pile of blankets and pillows where Brian could sit, to weather the last parts of his labour. This was very scary for everyone, because they had no training and no idea of how to manage a person going through this, but they couldn't show any doubt. They had to be strong and confident for Brian.

Roger held Brian's hand as he continued going through those awful contractions.

"It's going to be such a beautiful baby, you'll see, my love."

"You're not mad?" Brian asked, looking at the blonde. They'd never decided on this, and now...

"I'm mad that I didn't realise, and mad that this is happening here, but I'd always wanted to have children with you, Bri. I'm just sorry this is happening with no midwives or pain medication."

Brian half smiled, glad that Roger seemed more happy than pissed at this new development. But it still hurt. A lot. Brian felt that he'd been hurting forever. They helped him walk around the living room, saying that sometimes gravity helped. They gave him water, and wiped his sweat with cool wet hand towels. He could hear Freddie's voice faintly in the background, telling him "you're doing so well, darling. What a courageous and strong man you are."

Dawn came and passed as Brian was lost in his own pain, exhausted, hoping for an end.

It was past ten in the morning when something changed. An odd feeling.

"I think I... I..." God, he was too tired to even finish his sentence.

"You need to push?"

Brian nodded. He was covered in sweat and tears, and very ready for this to be over.

He hadn't expected pushing to be so complicated, so painful, so long. (To be fair, he hadn't expected any of this). He was crying by the end of each push, and the movement seemed to be terribly slow. Every time he finished he told himself that he couldn't do it anymore, but then there was more pain, and he had to push again.

The other three were worried. Brian was too tired, and this seemed to be so painful... John was ready to deliver the baby, Roger on one of his sides holding his hand and Freddie on the other, gently caressing his face. They were all very frightened, but hoping for the best. Roger could only think about Brian, and about all the pain he'd had to live through.

"Come on, love, push!"

Brian saw stars, his whole body going stiff, jerking, and then...

"Just once more, Brian! You can do this, only once more."

Brian felt all his strength leave him.

And then there was a faint cry.

"It's a girl!"

Roger was crying again.

"Brian, we have a baby! A baby!"

Brian smiled at his lover's joy. After so much fear and horror... The baby was precious, too. Tiny and covered in blood and goo, but so pretty despite everything, so very much his. Roger passed the baby to him so he could hold her and Brian felt himself taken over by love.

They may not have been prepared for this, and the birth had been an absolute ordeal, but that didn't mean that they were going to love this child any less. Roger was kissing his forehead and Brian felt exhausted, but happier than he'd been in a very long time. He kept looking at this little girl that had been living inside him without him even knowing, and how miraculous she was. All that pain seemed unimportant now that he was holding his child.

Roger was very happy too, looking at his baby girl. Now he could stay with Brian, always. He wasn't gone, they could have years full of music and fighting and many disagreements but also great nights and very long ones in hotel rooms. They would continue loving each other and shower this baby with their love too, so that she would always know she was cherished and would have the confidence to do anything.

She was going to be a rock and roll marvel, smart like Brian, determined like Roger, a wonderful addition to the Queen family.

That afternoon the lines were working again, and a helicopter took Brian, Roger and the baby to the nearest hospital.

Roger was once again holding Brian's hand as he slept, finally able to rest.

Freddie smiled.

"I didn't know you two were so serious."

Roger smiled.

"I didn't know either. Until I thought I could lose him."

"But everything turned out okay."

There was a moment of silence, of peace, while Brian slept soundly and his bandmates looked at him in wonder.

"About Queen..." Roger started softly, but Freddie stopped.

"Don't worry. Your love has always been a part of our music, maybe it's one of the reasons why we're so good. And trust me, this experience has given me lots of inspiration to write. We'll write such beautiful songs about the beginnings of life, new wonders, joy that can come from fear. It will be lovely, you'll see. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks."

Roger kept caressing his lover's hand, his beautiful face calm in sleep, after so long in agony. They may not have planned this, but somehow, it felt the only way it could be, the only way it should be. Him, Brian, the band and this new girl who had come unannounced, and scared the hell out of everyone, but was a part of the band, of their lives, of everything.

An unexpected treasure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
